Como cada mañana
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Ike tiene una pequeña dificultad desde hace una semana y es por el principe. Yaoi IkexMarth... mal intento de humor D:


**Jejeje… no puedo dejar a esta awesome couple sola :D cada segundo se me ocurre algo ejem lo que no quiere decir que sea bueno u original ;w; pero en fin LOL aquí hay un nuevo fic del ikexmarth con la mala noticia de que mi juego de SSBB estaba fallado cuando se elegía a Yoshi así que lo fui a reclamar y el chico *¬* me dijo que me conseguirá uno nuevo :3**

**En fin… ejem… los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen y son de sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores :D**

**Enjoy**

Aun no se asoma el sol por el horizonte, los smashers duermen esperando que no llegue el momento de que suene la campana de la mansión y se vean obligados a despertar para comenzar con los torneos que cada vez se complican mas desde la supervivencia. Los últimos en irse fueron Red y Lucas, eso despertaba los nervios de Snake y Ness respectivamente. Aun no habían regresado.

Pero dejando de lado el insomnio del soldado y del psíquico, había alguien que sufría cada mañana el despertar: el mercenario, Ike.

Para el joven no había peor tortura desde hacia una semana, justamente hacia una semana se había metido en la cama de Marth y como este no había objetado aprovecho para dormir allí por siete días mas. Durante esos siete días despertó con el príncipe solo vistiendo un atuendo muy ligero de color claro que solía usar para dormir y aun mejor, despertaba encontrándolo en sus brazos.

Lo que complicaba las cosas era la guerra que ocurría dentro del peli oscuro.

Se podría decir que toda persona tiene una vocecilla que te dice lo que debes hacer y otra que te grita lo que quieres hacer. Esas dos voces tenían su enfrentamiento a las seis de la mañana…

"**Se ve tan dócil"** acaricio su cabello **"Es decir, es muy tranquilo pero no es fácil de manejar… su cabello huele demasiado bien. Debe ser porque toma una ducha antes de acostarse" **

"_No, No, NO… ejem… es temprano. No debería estar pensando en estas cosas tan temprano"_

"**En Marth… desvistiéndose… entrando a la ducha… con la espuma bajando por todo su cuerpo mojado"** la respiración del mercenario se acelero, trago saliva pesadamente y para colmo tenia a su objeto de deseo a solo un movimiento de lado para dejarlo debajo de él.

"_Basta, Ike. Es tu novio, tu lo amas y como lo amas lo respetas. Exactamente eso, debes respetarlo porque tampoco eres un animal que va a terminar violándolo ¡JE! Eso seria caer muy bajo"_ se volvió a acomodar en las sabanas ya revueltas de tanto movimiento.

Cerro los ojos con la satisfacción de que había hecho lo correcto… o al menos hasta que ese malestar lo azoto nuevamente.

"_Marth… no me ayudas si me abrazas de esta forma. Necesito un poco de autocontrol, puedo resistir, puedo aguantarme después de todo estoy preparado para esto"_

"**Pero… ¿y si mi príncipe lo esta haciendo a propósito y quiere provocarme para que yo reaccione?" **

Esa teoría le gusto bastante, si el mas bajo estaba provocándolo a propósito lo estaba logrando demasiado bien. Se había movido hasta dejar su rostro oculto en la curvatura del cuello del mercenario, la calida respiración daba justo en el punto clave en que le producía escalofríos y abrazarlo con esa fuerza tampoco era una coincidencia.

"_En que estoy pensando. Marth no es así, jamás haría algo semejante, además se lo mucho que le gusta dormir y el mal humor que tiene si no descansa lo suficiente…"_

"**Aunque seria grosero de mi parte no hacerle caso, claro, lo haría sentir mal y luego me reclamaría que no lo deseo o algo así… ya fui testigo de eso una vez"**

El pobre Ike se rascaba la cabeza con violencia, sus nervios estaban al borde del colapso. Habían acordado que nunca haría algo a menos que tuviese el consentimiento de su novio pero estaba resultando mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Por otro lado, el príncipe estaba teniendo problemas. Como su compañero se movía demasiado le estaba resultando complicado seguir durmiendo, así que opto por dejarlo lo mas inmóvil posible y paso sus pierna derecha entre las del otro aferrándolo.

"_Solo… solo esta moviéndose dormido, solo es eso, es eso, es eso, es eso, es eso, es es…"_

-Mmm… Ike- levanto la rodilla rozando de paso la entrepierna del peli oscuro.

"**Bien, es claro que quiere que lo haga porque de otra forma no hubiese gemido mi nombre y no frotaría mi…"**

-… date prisa…- en realidad se refería a que se diese prisa en quedarse quieto, pero para un joven con su testosterona superando sus limites fue lo suficiente como para hacerlo decidirse.

Lo dejo con la espalda en la cama, comiéndoselo con la mirada y terminaría de comérselo en un momento. Paso una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa ligera en color crema y rozo todo el contorno de su abdomen.

Beso su cuello delicadamente, aunque con cada segundo su delicadeza se terminaba y desataba un poco más su lujuria. Resoplo en su oreja y apenas la apretó con los labios, a todo eso Marth ni siquiera se movía, se dejaba hacer mientras su respiración se hacia mas profunda.

-Marth…- jadeo acariciando el cabello del chico y rozando su tiara que jamás abandonaba su cabeza, mas que para darse un baño.

-¿Ike?- abrió los ojos encontrándose con el mercenario sobre él- … buenos días… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ya son las 7:42 se suponía que ayudaría a Peach y Lucario con el desayuno-

En un solo segundo salto de la cama, se desvistió, se vistió y acomodo su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás dejando al otro con una disculpa por el beso de buenos días que no podría darle. Se oyó solo un portazo e Ike se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama.

-…- suspiro- ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA?-

En la cocina…

-¿Qué pasa, Marthy cielo?- pregunto la rubia ante la cara de molestia del jovencito.

-… ya no se que mas hacer… juro que si seguimos durmiendo juntos y no me toca lo tirare de la cama-

Lucario solo soltó una especie de risita pensando que los humanos eran idiotas… y los halcones también.

**: ¿Qué tal? Trate de ver como &%"$ hace Ike para no violar a Marth todos los días…**

**Ike: es que soy un caballero :D**

**Marth: ¬¬U si claro… es mentira que te contienes.**

**Ike: es mentira que te resistes y no despiertas LOL**

**Marth: Soy un príncipe, se comportarme ¬¬********

**/ Ike: claaaaaaaaro XD**

**Marth: que insinúan? ò_ó**

**: dejen reviews o Marth dejara fuera de la habitación a Ike.**

**Ike: hace frió TT_TT… dejen reviews y Marthy dejara de roncar :D**

**Marth: yo no ronco!**

**Ike: no que te escuches ¬¬U**

**Marth: cállate -/-**

**: que onda con lo que pensaba Lucario al final del fic LOL**


End file.
